Four Words
by Palexiot
Summary: Palex Fluff. I love you Alex. A drunken confession has Alex wishing for the day she would say those four words from the heart. One Shot. Disclaimer in the summary: I own nothing.


_**Four words. **_

Just four words, she spoke them without thinking and it made me smile.

"I love you Alex." She peered at me from underneath lowered lashes as her body swayed slightly. The alcohol she had consumed running through her system leaving her without her normal inhibitions.

I leaned in and grazed her cheek with my lips as my hands moved to her waist to steady her.

"I love you too." Another four words. Words she wouldn't remember in the morning.

She leaned in and took my bottom lip between hers and I moaned softly. Hands began to wander as they always did in these moments. Completely comfortable with one another and completely oblivious to the rest of the world.

That is until Jay walked by.

"Ladies." He drawled with a leer. I glared at him for a moment but let it slip into a smile when I saw the playfulness in his eyes. He returned the smile as he gently grabbed Paige's arm and pulled her to himself.

Needless to say I was shocked. Even more so when Paige didn't protest.

"Hi Jay… need some entertainment 'til Mel gets here?" Paige slurred softly.

I felt my eyebrows go up. This had suddenly turned… odd. Jay just looked down at her with a gentle smirk.

"Well Ms. Michalchuk, what did you have in mind?" He teased as he looked over at me.

"This." Paige replied as she lurched back towards me and wrapped herself around my body. One hand snaked up to my hair the other skimmed along the skin of my waist just beneath my top. Her lips attached to my neck and my hands reflexively grabbed onto her. A few moments of play and then I looked up to see Jay walking away laughing quietly to himself. He turned and gave me a small wave and I understood then that he was happy for me.

_**Four Words.**_

She'd spoken them to me before only under different circumstances. Before she had been drunk, this time she was in the throes of passion. Head thrown back, back arching towards the ceiling and her arms wrapped tightly around me as we made love. Soft sighs and whimpers flooded my ears as her scent engulfed me.

"I love you Alex." She screamed as she broke apart.

I smiled as I had before. Kissing her lips and looking deeply into her hazy eyes still darkened with desire. I moved off of her and laid down pulling her close to me. My breath came in puffs as I held her still trembling form.

"I love you too." The same four words from me in return. Words that again she probably wouldn't remember as already I could feel her limbs were growing heavy with sleep.

The room grew quiet, the silence broken only by the sound of her breathing and my heart beating wildly, I lay there wrapped around her as she slept and I contemplated the way of things.

I thought about her touch, about her laugh. I thought about the strength that radiated from her even when she was unsure of herself. I thought about the way just looking at her could send my heart into palpitations and how there was a constant need to be near her. I thought about how much I loved her, how easy it was for me to tell her no matter where we were. I thought about how whenever I did say it she would look down and blush slightly. She would look at me as intensely as she did the first day I told her and I could see it swimming in the depths of her eyes. Still she never said it back unless there was an outside force involved. I lay there thinking about the day when she would tell me when she was completely coherent When there would be no alcohol or lust ridden confessions. Or shopping induced like the one at the mall the other day. When it would simply flow from her lips like it did from mine.

_**Four Words.**_

"I love you Paige." I whispered holding her close to me while we lay on the couch watching cheesy romantic comedies with Ellie and Jesse.

I looked at her in the soft glow from the tv. I saw the red blush creep up her cheeks and felt her shiver. I pulled her closer to me and snuggled back down to finish the movie. A few minutes later a nudging in my side distracted me. I looked back down at my partner. She looked back solemnly before speaking.

"I love you too."

_**Four words.**_

Words we would both remember.

The End


End file.
